Infinity Unedited
by Numbatstuff
Summary: This is the unedited version of Infinity and Beyond. Which means it is the same story, but steamier! If you have an issue with that, please just read the edited version which is also steamy - but not as much as this one, if you know what i mean!


Because i'm going to be away for a couple of weeks and unable to post the next instalment in my seemingly neverending tale of Jacob and Rachel, i thought i would leave you this as a parting gift.

This is the **unedited** version of "Infinity & Beyond" which means that all the really, really steamy bits that i cut out of "Infinity and Beyond" before i posted it, are included here.

There's nothing particularly distasteful or anything, it just expands more fully on the two smutty scenes from the edited version (ie the 'shower' scene and the 'helping Jacob get to sleep' scene). Apart from that the stories are exactly the same.

If you're not sure you'll like the steaminess of this, you can get the same story from the unedited version that i posted a couple of months ago ("Infinity and Beyond")

By the way, Jacob asked me to point out that none of that stuff in the shower actually happened. It was all just in Rachel's dirty, dirty mind. He says he would never do anything like that. Well, not very often anyhow!

Because this isn't actually the next chronological chapter of my overarching story, I thought i should point out that it follows on from Sex and Cupcakes - which was back before the big fight took place and all that has happened subsequent to that.

I'm keeping the same soundtrack, an absolutely glorious Beach Boys song that I wanted to use for a long time. As I said before, I'm sure Jacob will indeed be hearing music by the time this story is through.

**Soundtrack**: I Can Hear Music – The Beach Boys

"Loving you, it keeps me satisfied

And I can't explain, the way I'm feeling inside

You look at me, we kiss and then

I close my eyes and here it comes again"

...

Rachel awoke to the sound of running water coming from the next room.

She focussed her eyes on the digital clock next to the hotel room bed – it blurted out 3am in glaring red numbers.

She sighed. Jacob had been wandering around his room for most of the night and she had been listening to him for most of the night. She thought he'd settled down at about 1am so she had finally let herself go to sleep, before then she had just dozed fitfully.

But obviously, he was awake now.

Perhaps she should go and make sure he was OK.

She let herself through the door between their two adjoining rooms, but as she stood staring at his empty rumpled bed, listening to the sound of the shower, she wondered what she should do next. The idea of joining him in the shower was very appealing but she didn't want to be the one breaking her own rule. 'No sex on assignment' she had told him, and they were most definitely on assignment right now. Felix was in a room several doors down and had been in Jacob's room earlier as all three of them tried to nut out a lead in this terrible case.

She could stand in the bathroom and talk to him while he showered, but he might just induce her to join him. She had a definite weakness when it came to seeing him wet and naked.

No, she would just wait out here until he had finished and then talk to him.

So she sat down on his bed to wait.

Whilst she sat with her back up against the headboard, her eyes wandered idly around the room. No different from hers really, some different paintings, a different colour scheme, layout in reverse of hers but otherwise the same. His laptop was open, the table was covered in files, notes and scribblings and his small portable lab kit was set up neatly nearby. His room service tray lay untidily by the door.

Then her eyes settled upon the large mirror above the dressing table. Jacob had left the bathroom door open and via the mirror, she had an uninterrupted view of him showering.

Shit, he was gorgeous naked. And for a long while that was about all she could think.

He was standing motionless, letting the water stream down his body. He looked serious and deep in thought, brows knitted, as he stood staring at the wall. Occasionally his lips twitched as if he was talking to himself.

They were in the middle of a serious case involving the unexplained death of the family of a worker at a munitions factory – 2 small children and the man's wife found dead in their home, covered in powder burns – and she knew Jacob was having a hard time coping with it. She knew he felt an enormous pressure to provide the man with a solution, a reason for his families' death and also to prevent the same thing from happening to others. But at this stage they had no leads, could find no connection between the tragedy and the factory. Then late that afternoon came news of a second family – a husband this time and a teenage daughter, who appeared to have died in the same unexplained circumstances, miles from the factory but with powder burns on their bodies.

She knew this was the main reason for his restlessness - this tragedy and the pressure he was putting himself under to come up with answers. He did have a unique ability to block everything else from his mind so he could concentrate on the issue at hand when they were working on cases like this, but tonight she wondered if that was the only thing he was thinking about.

She knew that he hadn't really been himself since he'd been out to the club with Frank, and had ended up coming to her restless and needy in the night. The night she had told him that she loved him for the first time. He still hadn't told her what he'd discussed with the Director, but she knew he was still thinking about it. She wondered if it had anything to do with him bringing up the question of their future with her the other day. She hadn't been keen to push the issue with him because quite frankly, she didn't want to discuss the future with him just yet. Not until she'd had time on her own to think about it properly.

But she did wonder whether Frank knew about their relationship.

Either way, whether it was for case or personal reasons, Jacob was obviously finding it impossible to relax on this sleepless night.

After a long while of just standing motionless under the water, he took a bottle of men's 3 in 1 shave/body/hair wash from the shower shelf. She'd tried to convince him several times that body wash was different from shampoo and that he should really be using separate products, but he wasn't having any of it. He'd given her a long and boring lecture on advertising in the cosmetics industry, and then went on about the incredible amount of money that was wasted by the worldwide buying public each year purchasing the exact same products in different packaging.

She'd tuned out halfway through because she didn't plan to start washing _her_ hair with shower gel.

But, after washing his, he poured some more gel into his palm and began washing his body. She watched as his hands ran over his strong, tanned arms and shoulders, then his muscular chest and down to his flat, hairy belly. She held her breath a little as his hands moved lower, and she realised that she really wanted him to see him touch himself. She was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself, but she harboured a hidden desire to watch him masturbate – to observe him secretly as he ran his own soapy hand slowly along the length of his thick erection, to watch the primal reaction on his face when he came, the uncontrollable response of his body, to be an observer rather than a participant in his pleasure.

Her mind began to wander down this delicious track and she began imagining him. Imagined his big cock erect, heavy and strong and hard, imagined his long fingers closing around it where her small fingers never could, stroking it languidly, his thumb running over his own thick head. She imagined his long, firm, slow, strokes, imagined them quickening, slowly, as his arousal grew, his cock slick and wet. She imagined him leaning against the wall for support. She imagined his face as he became more and more aroused, she imagined his eyes closed, his lips open, his breath heavy and laboured.

She wondered what he would be thinking about to get him this hot. What he was fantasising about as his soapy hand ran again and again along his full erect length. Would he fantasise about her? About fucking her on the beach, about winding his tongue inside her until she screamed? Or would he fantasise about things they hadn't done yet? About things he wanted to do to her, about things he wanted her to do to him?

She imagined the cords in his neck tightening, she imagined him biting his bottom lip. And as he came, she imagined the muscles in his ass tightening involuntarily, thrusting his hips forward, imagined his breath rasping in his throat. She imagined watching his cock tighten and pulse, imagined his semen splashing on the shower screen, thick and hot and wet, running down the glass slowly while he stood gasping and spent.

But while she watched him wash, rubbing his big hands over all of his body, his long legs, his buttocks, his genitals; she could see his mind was elsewhere. He obviously had no intention of anything like that tonight.

'Shame', she thought to herself.

In fact he seemed to be showering on autopilot as he grappled with the issues that were weighing so heavily on his mind.

He turned towards the water so she could no longer see his face, and rinsed the suds off of his body and out of his hair. She spied her favourite little seahorse tattoo on his right flank and she smiled, remembering the first time she'd watched him in the shower and seen the tattoo. The first time they had slept together.

He reached out of the shower and grabbed a razor, lathered up his face using the same gel, and proceeded to shave his face under the running water, eyes closed. She marvelled at his ability to shave with a blade totally by feel alone without nicking himself or missing any patches. Then again, she figured that he'd been shaving every day, sometimes twice a day for many years now, and supposed that you _would_ get quite good at it in time.

At 42, he wasn't a young man anymore and didn't have a young man's body. He didn't have the ridiculously hard cut abdomen that young men seemed to want to have these days, oiled up and hairless, but she was glad. He was comfortable in his own skin.

He had a swimmers body. His muscles were long and lean especially though his back and his legs; his arms, shoulders and chest were strong and covered with a drift of soft dark hair that ran down to his belly and further to his groin. His hips were narrow, his ass tight and his thighs long and muscular.

She was roused from her erotic thoughts of him when he turned off the water and reached for a towel. He dried his hair and face and then ran the towel roughly over the rest of his body, dropping it to the ground when he was done. Then he turned towards the bathroom mirror, brushed his teeth, sprayed some deodorant and splashed his newly shaven face with aftershave. She tried to concentrate on his hands splashing his face. But her eyes were constantly drawn to his hard buttocks and the back of his muscular thighs. She had watched those thighs propel him down the beach many times now, but at that point in time, she was thinking about how he used them to power into her.

Then he turned and walked out of the bathroom into the room where Rachel was sitting on the bed. Before he noticed her, she had a chance to drink in his intoxicating nakedness. He was big, handsome, fresh, clean, tall, lean, muscular, hairy and very, very, male. Her reaction surprised her a little, it wasn't as though she hadn't seen him naked before, but it was his presence, his essence, his existence as a very sexual human male that had her holding her breath right then.

A desire crept through her, but it wasn't the nipple hardening, groin melting desire that she normally felt. This was something completely different. She wasn't interested in her own pleasure at that point in time. She wanted to worship his very sexy, very male body.

"Agent Young?" he said formally. He stopped and looked at her in surprise. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Dr Hood". She looked at his face and then felt her eyes slipping down his body again.

"I really think you should look me in the eye Agent Young. We are on assignment after all. I must say that I'm more than just a little surprised to find you sitting on my bed at," he looked at his watch, "at 3.15 in the morning."

"Sorry Dr Hood", she replied formally, maintaining the tone of the conversation he had started. "I heard you in the shower and thought I would check and see if there was anything you needed".

His eyes narrowed. "You know full well what I need Agent Young, but apparently that's out of bounds".

She shook her head at him. "Stop it Jake," she lapsed into familiarity. "You haven't slept all night. I've been listening to you pacing around in here. I'm worried about you".

He sighed, and sat down on the bed next to her. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"I know. The same as last night. I _could_ do with a couple of hours sleep but I know there's something I'm missing here. If I just think about it for long enough, I'm sure I'll make the connection".

Hs right leg jiggled in a sign of the nervous tension he was feeling. He exhaled slowly.

"Tomorrow I want to start running DNA panels on all the workers in the factory and their families. I'm hoping the autopsies on the second family will reveal some connection to the first. Nothing, nothing at all makes any sense. We don't even know what killed any of those people yet, let alone where it's coming from. I'm just worried that if we don't isolate some sort of causal effect soon, that more lives will be lost. And enough families have been torn apart already".

She ran her hand gently down the length of his strong spine. "Lay down Jake, try and relax".

He sighed and stretched out next to her, still naked, put his hands behind his head on the pillow. He yawned.

She moved over next to him and put her head on his chest. His arm came down and pulled her in close to him and she ran her fingers gently through the hair on his chest.

When she looked up at his face he was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought again.

She knew he would never get any sleep at this rate.

So, mentally convincing herself that she was just going to help him sleep, she ran her hand down lower, through the hair on his belly, towards his groin, and rested it perilously close to the top of his pubic hair.

"Do you want me to help you relax a little Dr Hood?" she whispered to him.

"I'm not sure that helping me to relax is one of your duties under the Executive Protection Detail is it Agent Young?" he questioned.

"You know I'm prepared to go above and beyond the call of duty for my country".

She glanced up at his face. He was looking down at her, his eyes growing darker with lust.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir", she answered, "although I'm amazed at your level of self control".

Despite the fact that she was as hot as hell right then, he was still apparently unaroused. Her hand was almost touching him, but he remained relaxed.

"Oh, you will be amazed at my self control," he replied seductively. "I've had a lot of practice. I have to sit in that car next to you day after day with desire licking through my veins".

The thought made her nipples harden under her pyjama top.

"I have most certainly learned how to control myself. All you need to do is give me the word though and you will be equally amazed at my lack of self control".

His lips were mere millimetres away from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I would really like to kiss you right now," he said, his voice hoarse.

"I'm afraid not Dr Hood," she replied quietly. "We both know where it will lead if I let you kiss me with your dirty, dirty mouth".

"That's a little harsh," he whispered, "I'm very clean right now, I've even brushed my teeth".

"_Your_ mouth is dirty even when your teeth are clean," she murmured, looking at his lips. "I know what you can do with that sexy mouth. No, I have something else in mind to help you relax and it involves no kissing whatsoever".

She moved her hand down and brushed the tips of her fingers along the length of him. She felt him harden almost instantly at her touch. He closed his eyes.

"There's only so much self control a man can be expected to have," he whispered.

"Oh, that's quite alright," she replied. "I think it's time for that self control to leave don't you".

"You know I do, Rachel".

She moved, straddling his belly with her thighs. She could feel his heavy erection resting against the back of her buttocks. Knew that if she hadn't still been wearing her pyjamas, all she would have needed to do was to move her position slightly to take him into her. And the thought of taking this glorious naked man into her was almost more than she could bear.

She ran her fingers over his face, over his cheekbones and his closed eyelids, down the sides of his cheeks, over his lips.

"When can I kiss you?" he murmured, moving his hands slowly onto her hips, rubbing his thumbs along the ridge of her hip bones.

"You can't, _you_ are not permitted to do anything at all".

"Rachel no", he groaned, "please just let me have sex with you. That's all I want to do. I just want to bury myself in you, lose myself to you".

"That's Agent Young to you," she replied. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to become over familiar with me". She whispered the words straight into his ear, deliberately letting her tongue brush the sensitive swirls of his skin.

"Rachel….."

"Agent Young," she corrected.

"Agent Young, I really, really need to make love to you. I hope you're not planning to drive me to the brink like this and then leave".

"Oh no," she teased. "I won't be leaving until you're well and truly over the brink, believe me".

His lust filled green eyes opened and looked into hers. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head a little.

"Rach….. Agent Young. What are you planning?"

"Come, come now Dr Hood. We in the Executive Protection Detail are very discreet. I would never reveal my plans to anyone. Now close your eyes and take your hands off me".

He sighed, "but I need to keep touching you"

"No you don't. You need to do as you're told".

He moved his hands from her hips, clasped them behind his head again and closed his eyes reluctantly.

She leant down to him and kissed his closed eyes, ran her tongue along the prominent arch of his cheekbone, down the side of his face to his jaw line then along to his ear.

She blew gently into it and he squirmed at the feel of her warm breath tickling him, moving his head slightly towards her.

"Agent Young….."

"No talking Dr Hood", she murmured.

She kissed down the side of his neck, ran her tongue along his clavicle to the centre of his throat and down to his chest. The change from smooth skin to his soft chest hair entranced her and she rubbed her face gently on him, before swirling her tongue over and around his left nipple and round to the strong muscle on his side, underneath his armpit.

He shivered a little as he felt the tickle of her tongue on the sensitive skin near his armpit, but she stopped when she felt a piece of gauze taped lightly over the muscle a little lower. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the small piece of flesh coloured gauze.

"What's this Jacob?" she asked him gently, "I didn't know you'd hurt yourself".

"I'd tell you but I'm not allowed to speak," he murmured, teasingly.

She unhooked the upper piece of tape and the gauze fell downwards, hanging by the lower piece of tape. Revealed underneath was a small symbol, a figure 8 lying on its side. She recognized it immediately as the symbol for infinity. His skin was a little red and inflamed, the tattoo was obviously quite new. She noticed that he was holding his breath as she looked at it.

"Well?" she said eventually.

"Well what?" he replied.

"You know what. Tell me".

He sighed.

"It's the symbol for infinity"

"I know it's the symbol for infinity. But why?"

"It's for you"

"For me?"

"It's for you … and me…. For infinity".

She rested her forehead on his chest.

Again with the crying. She hated the crying. This was supposed to be a seductive and sexy moment.

But she was crying.

His hands moved down to her head, smoothed her hair, tried to pull her up to his face.

"I had it done a couple of days ago. Once you told me you loved me it just seemed like the right thing to do. It hurt like hell, so I hope you were telling the truth. Although I guess if you change your mind I could always tell people it was really for Buzz Lightyear".

"What?"

"Buzz Lightyear. To infinity and beyond".

"What the hell are you talking about, Jake?"

"Buzz and Woody".

"Woody?"

"No, you dirty girl. Not that woody. Buzz and Woody. Toy Story".

He could feel her tears on his chest. Knew that his attempt at humour had done nothing to stem her distress at his tattoo. His declaration of love for her tattooed on the side of his heart.

"Let me kiss you Rachel. I want to hold you and kiss you and love you. I didn't mean to upset you".

"I'm not upset Jacob, I'm just a little overwhelmed".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry Jake. I think it's beautiful. And I think maybe you're a little bit like Buzz Lightyear. Wasn't he convinced that he was really a superhero?"

He chuckled, "yeah, that's Buzz".

She lay with her head on his chest for a while. He stroked her hair.

"Come on beautiful girl, come up here and let me hold you while we sleep. I know you're tired".

She was tired, but she remembered why she was here, she had wanted to do something for him and as usual he had managed to make it about her. The love she felt for him right then was deep and immeasurable, and she suddenly felt the urge to finish what she had started.

"Dr Hood," she whispered

"Mmmmm?"

"Put your hands back up behind your head and don't say another word".

She slid down, moved from her position of straddling him to a lower one between his big, strong thighs. She lent over him, kissing his belly and lapped a gentle path downwards past his navel to his groin. She ran the tip of her tongue in a circular motion around the yin and yang tattoo low on his hip and he shivered.

He was incredibly hard by then and she smiled to herself as she rubbed her face gently against the velvet soft skin of his cock. An iron fist in a velvet glove. His back arched desperately as she took him in her mouth, and he groaned at the feel of her tongue running along the length of him.

He tasted of body wash and arousal.

This wasn't something she did often, not for years in fact, had certainly never done it for him, and she felt a little tense. But as she relaxed, she started to enjoy this moment of intimacy with the man that she loved. She felt intense pleasure at his reaction as she sucked his balls into her mouth, and as she wound her tongue languidly around the base of his shaft, she noticed to her satisfaction that he was having trouble staying on the bed. She ran her lips along his velvet head and he groaned deep in his chest.

"Jesus Rachel, you don't really expect me to keep quiet while you do this to me, do you?"

She paused for a moment and lifted her head, "do you want me to have a conversation with you Dr Hood or do you want me to suck you off?"

He gently guided her head back down to his desperately aching groin "I think you know the answer to that Agent Young. Funny, but I always knew you had greater talents than apple pie and cupcakes," he murmured.

His cock was looking painfully erect at this point; he was bigger, harder, than he had been even a few minutes ago. There was too much of him for her to take comfortably in her mouth without making her gag. She needed some lubrication so she could use her hand as well as her mouth. Her saliva and his pre cum wasn't enough. She spied his room service tray and remembered that his meal had come with 2 sachets of olive oil, of which he had used only one on his salad.

"Wait right there," she murmured and took the couple of steps over to the doorway where the tray lay. She grabbed the sachet and by the time she got back to the bed, had torn the top off and smothered her hands in the aromatic oil. She knelt back between his open thighs and ran her slick hands up his muscular legs, over the tight sinewy flesh of his inner thighs and around his scrotum. He groaned deeply, as she ran a hand over his sensitive perineum and back over his balls. She bent her head and licked them, slipping them back into her mouth one at a time and sucking them slowly until his breath became hoarse.

She turned her attention to his big cock, straining at the silky skin that enclosed it. He looked ready to quite literally burst and as she ran her oily hands upwards from his base and over his sensitive tip, she could hear his breath labouring in his chest. She kissed his engorged head, gently at first, running her tongue along the slit. Then she ran her kisses lightly down the length of his cock to the base and lapped her tongue wetly back up to his tip. He groaned and gripped the sheets next to him tightly with his hands. His feet were arched and his heels dug into the bed. She ran her hands back up and down him slowly, firmly. He felt like a slick, oily rod of steel in her hand.

"Rachel", he rasped, "I think it's only fair to warn you that if you keep doing this to me that I am going to come like a fucking freight train very, very soon. Now unless you are planning to let me come in your mouth or all over your pretty pyjamas, I suggest you let me flip you over, let me spread your legs, and let me _fuck_ you".

"Now, now Dr Hood", she said, "as much as I love the feel of your cock," she put extra emphasis on that word, said it slowly and seductively, "as much as I _adore_ the feel of your big cock deep inside me, there will be no flipping, and I can assure you that there will be not a single drop of you spilt on my pyjamas".

She sank her mouth back down his shaft, running her tongue slowly around his head, whilst her oily hand stroked firmly upwards from his base. She knew what he needed right then was a firm and regular rhythm and settled into one, stroking him slightly faster, from base right to tip again, again, again. She sucked him and tongued him in the same rhythm, taking as much of him into her wet mouth as she could. She slipped her other hand under his ass so she could feel his tight muscles. His breath was coming in a laboured, raspy rhythm; she knew he had no control over it.

She felt strong and powerful and incredibly turned on by him, incredibly turned on by his desperate and uncontrollable arousal. She always knew when he was on the brink of climax by the change in the tone of his voice and as she heard the change in his rough, breathless gasps, she felt the muscles of his ass contract strongly in her hand. His hips thrust him up deeper into her mouth and he wound his hands into her hair, holding her head there. Not that she had any intention of moving it. She felt his cock tighten and pulse, again and again in her mouth and tasted his hot semen. It was thick and warm and salty and coated her tongue, her cheeks and her throat. She swallowed deeply, and the feel of her throat muscles moving around his cock made him groan in a final primal expression of intense sexual satisfaction.

She ran her tongue over and around his head one more time and smiled smugly to herself.

'Well I seemed to have done an ok job', she thought.

Later, as she lay in his arms with her head on his chest, she whispered to him, "Are you feeling a little more relaxed now Dr Hood?"

"Special Agent Young, I'm so fucking relaxed I can barely even breathe. I think I need to talk to Frank about getting you a pay rise…" he murmured drowsily. And with that she felt him drift off to sleep.

She never meant to stay with him, she meant to go back to her own room as soon as he was settled and asleep, but he felt so warm and she was so, so tired. And as she too slowly began to lose herself to the world of sleep she thought about his new tattoo, the tattoo he had got for her.

For her, and him, and Buzz Lightyear. For infinity. And Beyond.

And she smiled.

...

It seemed like only minutes later that she heard an insistent knock on the hotel room door.

Rachel looked at the clock, it was 5.30am.

She reluctantly dragged herself out of the cool sheets and padded over to the door in her pyjamas. She looked through the peephole and saw Felix standing outside. He looked anxious.

Tiredly and without thinking of where she was for that one crucial moment, she opened the door, yawning.

Felix looked at her...

She looked at him...

He looked at her...

His mouth fell open slightly.

She frowned, impatient at being woken up. "What is it Felix?"

"We've had some, um, information, come through that I thought Dr Hood would want to see". He held a file in his hand. "This _is_ Dr Hood's room isn't it?"

He looked over the top of her head into the room.

"Because it was last night when I was here".

His eyes fixed on something behind her and widened slightly.

She turned her head to see what he was looking at.

Jacob lay sprawled out on his back, on top of the sheets, dead to the world and still in his post sexual stupor. He was, quite obviously, still very, very naked.

She turned back.

Felix looked at her...

She looked at him...

He looked at her...

"Um, if you could just give him this then…. when he wakes up I mean….."

He handed Rachel the folder, turned his back and walked slowly down the corridor to his own room. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he walked away from her. He _knew_ there was something going on between those two. He just hadn't realised…...

Rachel shut the heavy hotel room door and leaned against it, her forehead resting on the cool painted surface.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'


End file.
